Perseus Jackson: Rebellion
by xxxHUNTERxxx
Summary: Meet Perseus, a rebelious young man in a world full of lies. Can he fulfill his promise? or will he just be crushed by the Titan Lord of Time? First chapter isnt really much, it just has some- wait why am I telling you? read it. first story, comments of all kinds are allowed.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_Duck! Slash! Dodge! Parry! Stab! _Hello, my name is Perseus, gladiator in the city of New Titania's coliseum. _Dodge! Parry! Stab! _We've been training hardcore for 2 months now, and I'm quite convinced that we're the next batch of gladiators the titan scum will be watching cutting each other to pieces.

Now you may be wondering, 'Aren't the Titans the good guys? Didn't they save us from the Olympian oppression?' Well, you're wrong. The Titans are much worse than the Olympians. The Titans manipulated this thing called the mist to make us mere mortals see the Olympians as the evil ones. But not me, I know the truth.

_Dodge! Slash! Block! Roll! Stab!_

I remember when it all started.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Sirens were blaring, people were yelling and running around, officials were trying in vain to restore order to the chaos. Fires were going all over threatening to burn everything in their wake. But the most prominent threat was the giant battle raging all over between human warriors and monsters straight from Tartarus. Slowly but steadily the warriors were killed or captured. _

_Then suddenly, the most horrific thing you will ever see, raised its fist and pummeled a large island in the sk- wait WHAT?! What the hell is an island doing there? _

_The island exploded with a huge CRASH! Rocks plummeted down to the city, sparing none in their barrage._

'_This day just keeps getting crazier by the second' I thought to myself. _

_Once the rocks slowed their barrage on us, a big, ancient voice sounded out to all. It said, 'Olympus is destroyed! I have my revenge! You mortals will all bow before me!'_

_Immediately, we all dropped to our knees, under the power of the being with the voice. His voice sounded out again, saying, 'all those who will come to me will be spared their life. All who oppose will be crushed._

_Many people quickly cried out to the being, begging to be spared their lives. The voice commanded them to stand who wanted to accept. Almost all stood, except for the warriors, and me. _

_The voice then laughed a bone chilling laugh, and spoke again saying, 'It seems that we have some with no reason in them. Very well, I will make the best of your deaths. We will host gladiatorial games in honor of my victory against the __**evil **__tyranny that is the Olympians.'_

_As soon as he said the last sentence, almost everyone started blinking their eyes, murmuring, 'Olympian tyranny', 'evil rulers, them'. _

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I also remember when I first became a gladiator. They brought my family to try and convince me that my decision was idiotic, stupid, and irrational. When I said that my decision was final, guards came in with a man who had one brown eye and another blue.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Please Percy, you're being unreasonable. This can all go smooth if you'll just stop all these shenanigans an-"my mother said._

"_No" was my simple reply._

_Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped a man with one eye brown, the other blue. He smiled a truly wicked smile and said, "Well well, since your decision is to oppose us, we have no choice but to make you regret your decision."_

_Then two other men dressed in black armor stepped in and grabbed my family. The man with the funny eyes looked towards me and said, "Restrain him." I was then seized by four sets of arms and could only watch in horror as the funny man brandished a wickedly sharp looking knife and brought it to my mother's throat. He then laughed an insane laugh and sliced my mother's throat. She fell to the ground, chocking. _

_The lunatic then marched to my father, and made quick work of him. Lastly, he stalked my little sister. He laughed that sickening laugh again and said, "Perhaps we should have fun with your sister?"_

_He and the two other guards then violated my 12 year old sister before my eyes. When they finished, the man whipped out his knife and killed her._

_The man cleaned off his blade on my shirt, and left with the guards. I then mourned at the loss of my family. That day, I swore all that made this possible would die by my hand._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

How was it? Did this suck? Or was it okay? This is my first story so don't be too harsh. All coments allowed, like how would you like to see this story go and so forth.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

We were walking to our holding cells—temporary holding places for future gladiators. Many of these were spread out in the city of New Titania. My holding cell consisted of a bucket for a restroom, a boar skin for a bed, and a stool to sit on.

I knew that soon we would be sorted out and separated into different activities in the coliseum. Most would become standard gladiators and fight each other for 'glory and honor'. Some, however would be hunter class gladiators, those who fought mythical creatures such as the minotaur or Cyclopes.

If you survived long enough and had sufficient skill, you could get one of the Titans to make you their champion, fighting in the name of that Titan or Titaness. In those cases, you would be granted a salary to buy food, weapons, armor, etc. You would fight higher ranked monsters and gladiators.

If you survive for that long, and if you have enough money and fame, you may be granted freedom of the coliseum. Only those with strength, skill, and brains could accomplish this.

However, I do not wish to do that. As soon as my chance arises, I'm outa here.

We trained and trained for two weeks. Our Titan keepers taught us to fight and kill without mercy. I was in the middle of a training session with another gladiator when the instructor came up to me and said, "You are wanted in my office."

Once I heard this, I wondered who wanted me, and what their purpose was for summoning me. Perhaps this could be my chance for escape? It wouldn't be very hard, I could just charge out and go into hiding.

As I was thinking of ways I could escape my captors, we reached the warden's office. And sitting in a chair in front of the warden was the Titaness Rhea! '_hmm' _I thought. '_Rhea wishes something of me. Perhaps I could convince her to help me escape.'_.

Rhea motioned for me to sit and for the warden and instructor to leave. I sat in a chair as the goons left.

Rhea started the conversation bluntly, saying, "I wish for you to be my champion".

'_What the hell?'_ I thought. _'I haven't done anything except train and sleep. Why would Rhea ask me?' _

"You have a spark in you, something that tells me that you have much potential to bring me glory. If you accept, I can take you out of this pig sty and give you proper housing and diet. You would be free to roam my Palace and the Market if you desire to."

"I gladly accept your most generous offer, Lady Rhea." I said, thinking, '_Yes! The perfect escape plan!'_

And so we signed my release forms and teleported to Rhea's Palace. It was truly a magnificent sight. The outside gardens were beautifully trimmed to perfection with flowers budding all 'round in all colors. In the middle of the pathway up to the Palace, a marble statue of Kronos and Rhea together. The Palace itself was very impressive to the eyes. It was made of pure gold, windows of silver and black. The doors were twelve feet tall carved with scenes of great battles and heroes. The inside, however, was even more dazzling.

The ceiling was an oval shape, with chandeliers hanging within ten feet of one another. The floors were made of marble and obsidian. A staircase starting twenty feet from the door lead up to the second floor. Golden columns held up the ceiling from crushing the inhabitants.

The dining hall was amazing. There were burning braziers in every corner. The table was of marble and the chairs of gold.

The bedrooms each held king-sized beds and soft-looking golden sheets and mattress. Too bad I would scram as soon as possible, this place I could live in.

Rhea started, "You will be staying in this room. My servants will bring you new clothes and a sword. They will be here within the hour. Dinner is at seven o'clock sharp, you are expected to be there at the second."

"Yes ma'me" I replied.

"Very well, rest now" She said and closed the door. I sighed, this was going to be hard if I expected to fight the new Titan Empire by myself. I looked out my room's window and observed the countryside. I would stay the night and then slip out the next.

I lay down and took a quick nap. When I woke up, I had these funny looking clothes that looked fit for a clown. I sighed once again, put them on, and made my way to the dining area. I checked my watch. 6:50. I had some time to hang out. Although, hanging out is kind of hard when there's nothing to do. So I waited ten minutes.

Promptly at seven, Rhea popped in and sat at the table. I sat at the other end of the table. We ate Pork chop and vegetables. The dinner was eaten in silence. I then headed to my bedroom to sleep. My sleep was dreamless.

I woke up to find golden armor with the symbol of Rhea on it on top of my dresser. I assumed she wanted me to wear it, so I put it over my sleeping gown and grabbed the sword belt witch held my new sword.

I made my way to the courtyard and found a burly man in his twenties at least, hacking and slashing at training dummies. I could tell this man was a veteran. He noticed me and made quick work of the remaining dummies before acknowledging me.

He held out his hand to me and said, "Roy, Lady Rhea's personal guard. Nice to meet you".

I replied, saying, "Perseus, sir. So when do I start training."

"Why not now" the man, Roy said.

That day Roy taught me special moves for advanced gladiators to use against other individuals. For dinner we had rib-eye steak and mashed potatoes. I excused myself and ventured to my room.

Late in the night, I awoke, making as small noise as possible to not attract attention. I gathered up my extra clothes, and my sword, leaving my armor as it would be too heavy, noisy, and easy to see at any time.

I then made my way out the door, down the pathway, and into the fields. From there, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not stopping to rest. I kept running until dawn could be seen clearly. I jumped into a ditch covered with moss and foliage. I realize that I'm now winded from all the running. I decide I should rest and gain some strength back.

After about twenty minutes of resting, I get up and walk carefully, not wanting to be caught and brought in for execution. I continued walking into a forest cautiously, knowing there could be anything lurking in these woods. I unsheathed my sword from my belt. I heard a snap of a twig, and spin around to find two men wearing black suits of armor. They see me and unsheathe their swords. I get in a defensive position. They charge toward me. The first raises his sword high above his head. _'Too easy' _I thought. I swung my sword low and decapitated his right leg. He fell with a cry of agony. The second halted his charge and watched me cautiously, not wanting the same fate as his comrade. We stalk each other for a while, watching each other's stance and weapon. In this time, I watched the woods around us for any more black armored men. There were none. Satisfied, I engaged in one on one combat with the remaining man. I could tell this one was more experienced than his fallen comrade.

The battle lasted for two minutes, neither man gaining the upper hand. Then, the black armored man slipped on a water-crested rock and knocked himself out. I walked over to the man and searched him for any valuables he may have had. I found fifteen golden coins on both of their bodies. I decided to put on some of the black armor they carried with them. Relieved that I may now not have to worry about enemies too much, I dwelt on the thought of how much had changed in such short a time. People still rode in carriages and carts around the world. Gun powdered weapons were still in short supply, and only given to High King Kronos's guards. If there was anything that didn't change, I still had horrid luck.

_**HOW DID YALL LIKE IT? WAS IT PRETTY GOOD? SUCKY? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
